Someone in the Dark
by Katen Kiokotsu0720
Summary: Hinata menderita leukimia!siapa orang yang akan melengkapi saat-saat terakhir Hinata?


Namanya juga author baru,maaf ye reader,kalo ada kesalahan ditunggu sodara-sodara kritiknya,OKHEH... (review juga),alm. MJ,mohon pinjem lagunya.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairs: Hyuuga Hinata,Inuzuka Kiba**

**Genre: Drama**

**Someone in the Dark**

_All alone wishing on star_

_ Waiting for you to find me_

Gadis bermata lavendar dan berambut indigo itu memandang ke luar jendela,melihat ke arah langit yang dipenuhi bintang,sambil menikmati waktu yang tersisa...

Sejak empat bulan lalu,Hinata divonis terkena penyakit _leukimia_,dokter bilang Hinata tidak mungkin bertahan sampai satu tahun ini,karena hal itu,Hinata terus dirawat di rumah sakit,menjalani segala terapi untuk menyembuhkannya,tetapi,itu semua percuma,penyakit itu sudah mencapai tingkatnya,stadium ini Hinata hanya bisa meratapi sisa waktu yang dimilkinya,dan menghabiskannya di rumah sakit

Suatu hari,terbenak di pikiran Hinata,untuk menghabiskan waktunya di luar rumah sakit,sampai suatu ketika Hinata meminta izin kepada dokter

"dokter aku punya permintaan..."kata Hinata ragu

"apa Hinata-chan?"

"boleh aku keluar rumah sakit?"

Mendengar hal itu,dokter tersebut terdiam sejenak,dan kembali bertanya

"kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"waktu ku tidak banyak untuk hidup,tapi sedangkan aku tidak punya satu memori pun untuk di kenang"

"tapi,kau masih punya kenangan menis bersama saudara mu kan?"

"aku ingin lebih dari itu!aku ingin memanfaatkan waktu ini sebaik mungkin!"paksa Hinata

"a...apa kau yakin?"

"ya...aku sangat yakin"

"baiklah kalau begitu"kata dokter dengan berat hati

Hinata yang mendengar jawaban itu sangat senang,keesokan harinya,Neji membantu membereskan peralatan Hinata

"Hinata apa kau yakin dengan keputusan ini?kau tidak akan menyesal?"tanya Neji

"Neji-san tidak perlu khawatir,aku yakin bisa memanfaatkan waktu ini sebaik mungkin"

Tampak terlihat linangan air mata yang hampir jatuh di mata Neji,sebelum itu jatuh,Neji segera mengusapnya...

"Neji-san tidak perlu sedih,aku yakin ini akan menyenangkan"

_One sweet nigth_

_ I knew i would see_

_ A stranger hood be_

_ My friend..._

ooooooOoooooo

Akhirnya sampailah Hinata di rumah kesayangannya,rumah yang menaunginya selama 15 tahun

ooooooOoooooo

Pada suatu malam,ia berpikir,apa yang akan dilakukannya selama waktu masih ada?Hinata terus bertanya-tanya dalam bosan di benak Hinata pun muncul,ia mempunyai keinginan kuat untuk keluar rumah,akhirnya oh akhirnya...

(di ruang keluarga)

"o...otou-sama..."

"ada apa Hinata?"

"ngmm...bo...boleh aku keluar rumah sebentar?sebentar saja?"

"tapi kan ini sudah malam?udara pun dingin"

"tapi...aku ingin tau keadaan malam ini di daerah ini"bujuk Hinata

"kau kan sudah sering melihat-melihat selama 15 tahun disini?"

"tapi sejak masuk rumah sakit,aku jadi tidak bisa melihat-melihat sekitar sini,kumohon"rayu Hinata

"yasudahlah,tapi jangan terlalu lama,apa perlu ditemani Neji-nii?"

"ah...tidak usah,aku hanya ingin sendiri"

"baiklah...jaga dirimu"kata otou-sama dengan berat hati

ooooooOoooooo

Hinata pun bergegas mengenakan jaket tebal dan pakaian hangat lainnya,lalu segera keluar rumah...saat sedang asik menyusuri jalan,terlihat bayangan seseorang datang,Hinata sedikit takut,dan menghentikan langkahnya

_When someone in the dark _

_ Reaches out to you_

_ And touches off a spark that come shining through_

_ It tells you never be afraid_

Saat itulah terlihat sosok seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dengan seekor anjing yang besar yang mendampinginya,saat berpapasan,kedua belah pihak cengo,akhirnya untuk memecah keheningan,laki-laki itu bertanya

"hey...apa yang kau lakukan malam-malan begini?"

"e..a...aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan,dan mencari tempat bagus mungkin"

"bahaya untuk perempuan sepertimu,kalau nanti ada preman,kau bisa jadi sasarannya lho"

"benarkah?-_-" (Hinata pake nanya lagi)

"sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang"

"aku tidak mau...sudah kubilang aku mau mencari tempat bagus"

"tapi kan bisa besok?"

"aku maunya malam ini"

"kau ini,cukup aneh,ngmmm...tapi aku tau suatu tempat yang bagus kalau dilihat malam hari"

"benarkah?kalau begitu apa kau mau mengantarku kesana?"

"boleh saja,kalau kau memaksa"

ooooooOoooooo

Akhirnya sampailah Hinata dan laki-laki itu,terlihat pemandangan indah,sebuah danau kecil dengan padang bunga disekelilingnya,juga pancaran sinar bulan yang terpantul di permukaan danau tersebut,Hinata yang melihat itu langsung terkagum-kagum

"waw...belum pernah aku melihat tempat indah seperti ini"

"benarkah?tapi ini memang tempat rahasiaku sih,jadi mungkin untuk saat ini hanya kau yang tau"

"ngomong-ngomong aku belum tau namamu,siapa namamu?dan anjingmu?"

"aku Kiba,Inuzuka Kiba,dan anjing ku bernama Akamaru"

"salam kenal,aku Hyuuga Hinata,hey...mungkin ini terlalu cepat,tapi boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"boleh saja tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh ya"

"mana mungkin aku minta yang aneh-aneh,aku hanya minta satu hal"

"apa?"

"apa kau mau menjadi temanku?ku mohon"

"ah...boleh juga,"

"benarkah!terima kasih!"seru Hinata yang girang

_Then somewhere in your heart_

_ You can feel the glow_

_ A light to keep you warm_

_ When the night winds blow_

_ Like it was written in the stars,i knew_

_ My friend,my someone in the dark_

_ Was you_

Sejak saat itu,Hinata dan Kiba berteman baik,mereka selalu bersama,layaknya kakak adik,dan Kiba selalu menunjukkan tempat yang indah kepada Hinata,suatu hari Hinata bertanya

"Kiba apa kau mau berjanji padaku?"

"berjanji apa?"

"untuk menjadi temanku sampai akhir hayat?"

"aku sih bisa saja,tapi apa kau bisa menepati janji yang kau buat sendiri?"

"tentu saja aku bisa,asal kau mau berjanji"

"yep...aku janji"

_Promise me we'll always be_

_ Walking the world together_

_ Hand in hand where dreams never end_

_ My star secret friend and me_

"Kiba apa kau mau kukenalkan pada kakaku?"

"hah...a...apa?apa ini tidak terlalu cepat,baru saja kita sebulan berteman"

"tidak apa,bagaimana kalau besok di taman kita makan siang bersama

"Hinata aku takut bertemu dengan keluarga mu,bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka tidak mensetujui persahabatan kita,bisa saja kita tidak bisa bersama lagi,aku takut kalau itu terjadi"

Tapi tiba-tiba Hinata mimisan

"Hi...Hinata kau mimisan"

"a...apa"

Hinata langsung mengeluarkan tisu yang ada di kantong jaketnya dan segera mengelapnya

"apa kau tidak apa-apa?mungkin kau tidak cocok dengan udara dingin disini Hinata,kalau ka sakit,rugi lho"

"ah...aku...aku...tidak apa-apa kok,aku baik-baik saja"

"sungguh?"

"ya,tentu saja"

Keesokan harinya,Hinata mengajak Neji pergi ke taman

"nii-san,apa mau kukenalkan dengan teman ku?"

"ngmm...temanmu?memangnya selama sebulan ini kau sudah punya teman dekat?"

"tentu saja,dia yang selalu mengajakku ke tempat-tempat bagus di sekitar sini"

"laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"laki-laki,dia orang yang baik dan perhatian,aku suka dengan orang itu"

"baiklah,kapan?hari ini?"

"ya,nanti siang di taman,sekalian makan siang"

"baiklah kalau begitu"

ooooooOoooooo

Saat siang hari,mereka berangkat ke taman,disana sudah terlihat Kiba sedang menunggu di bangku taman

"Kibaaa..."

"hai Hinata,ngmm...ini kakak mu?"

"ya,Hyuuga Neji,Neji-nii ini Kiba,Kiba ini Neji-nii"

"salam kenal "kata Kiba

"salam kenal juga,jadi kau teman baik Hinata ya?"

"menurutnya sih begitu"

"iya nii-san,ini teman baikku"sahut Hinata

Selesai pembicaraan,mereka langsung ke cafe dekat taman tersebut,dan makan bersama sambil ngobrol bareng

_When someone in the dark reaches out to you_

_ And touches off a spark that come shining trough_

_ It tells you never be afraid_

_ Then somewhere in your heart_

_ You can feel the glow_

_ A light to keep you warm when the night winds blow_

_ Look at the rainbow in the sky_

_ I believe you and i could never really say good bye_

Tak terasa saat jalan bersama,waktu menjelang senja,matahri mulai terbenam,tapi Hinata mengajak Kiba untuk pergi ke tempat danau yang pertama kali Kiba meminta Neji-nii untuk pulang duluan,saat berada di danau itu

"haaaahh...kau tau ini tempat yang paling kusukai di antara semua tempat yang kau tunjukkan"

"ya..aku juga sependapat dengan mu"

"Kiba,aku ingin bertanya padamu,tapi jangan anggap konyol pertanyaan ini ya"

"ya silahkan saja"

"bagaimana kalau malam ini juga,aku pergi untuk selamanya?"

"nghh...ku harap tidak,Hinata ada satu hal yang sudah lama ingin kukatakan padamu"

"apa?"

"mungkin terlalu cepat,tapi semenjak menemanimu,aku rasa aku menyimpan rasa padamu...aku...aku suka kau Hinata"

"hihi...sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu,tapi waktuku tidak lama,hanya tinggal sedikit lagi"

"a...apa maksudmu Hinata"

"aku minta maaf baru memberitau mu sekarang,sebenarnya aku menderita leukimia"

"a...apa?"wajah Kiba memucat

"sejak kapan?"

"sudah lama,sudah lima bulan yang lalu,dan ternyata penyakitku sudah parah,benar-benar parah,maka dari itu saat di rumah sakit,aku meminta pada dokter untuk menghabiskan waktuku di luar rumah sakit"

"kenapa kau melakukan itu..Hi...Hinata-chan?"

"aku bosan di rumah sakit,maka dari itu,andai-andai malam ini adalah waktunya,aku ingin yang terakhir kulihat adalah kau,dan danau ini"

Tanpa terasa,Kiba meneteskan air mata yang sedikit membasahi pipinya

"kalau memang ini waktu mu,aku akan berada di sampingmu,jadi saat di surga nanti,yang pertama kau ingat adalah aku"

"hnghh...kau ini"kata Hinata seraya menutup matanya

Kiba yang menyadari hal itu,memeluk Hinata dengan erat,disertai air mata yang makin deras membasahi pipinya,dan berkata

"aku sudah menepati janjiku Hinata,aku sudah menjadi temanmu sampai akhir hayatmu,bahkan aku sempat menyatakan perasaanku padamu"kata Kiba sambil menangis terisak..

_Wherever you may be_

_ I'll look up and see_

_ Someone in the dark for me_

_ ..._

_ Wherever you may be_

_ I'll look up and see_

_ Someone in the dark for me..._

_**-END-**_

Hiks...hiks...sempet nangis buat cerita ini,jadi keinget ama filem nya ET,yang pake soundtarck alm. MJ juga

Oke...reviewnya ya...jangan lupa ya...


End file.
